


[FANVID] what the hell would i be without you?

by oceanssapart



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fanvideo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanssapart/pseuds/oceanssapart
Summary: the guy gets me all strung out on him and then he disappears?in which burke dies. and in some universe, there's a wedding.AU.





	[FANVID] what the hell would i be without you?

**Author's Note:**

> Burke leaving Cristina the way that he did never really sat well with me at all. He loved her more than anything. I get that they had to write Isaiah out because of backstage drama, but they really should've killed Burke instead of butchering his character and this relationship. They were so clearly written for each other. They were supposed to be _forever_. I honestly feel like I've been robbed of such a good story.
> 
> At least they were together when the writing on Grey's was at its best? _sigh_.
> 
> Song: Sick of Losing Soulmates (dodie)  
> Program: Sony Vegas Pro 13.0  
> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note:**

> It's finals week and I actually had plenty of time to study, instead I put this together in like three days. Ah, well. Please leave feedback if you can! I'd really appreciate it :)


End file.
